Rios de Sangre
by O.o Sumiko.Chan o.O
Summary: Sangre, dolor, angustia, soledad, pánico. Era lo único que se reflejaban en aquellos ojos rojos. Nunca en su vida sintió tanta desesperación como en ese momento, nunca sintió tanto terror de vivir. SasuNaru


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san.

Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo para distraer mi agobiada mente.

* * *

**Ríos de Sangre**

_Por sumiko_chan_

Sangre, dolor, angustia, soledad, pánico.

Era lo único que se reflejaban en aquellos ojos rojos cubiertos de muerte. Solo se veía desesperación, desesperación que era escondida bajo una mascara de perfecta indiferencia. No supo en que momento todo se dio así, no supo en que momento su mundo se vino abajo.

Siempre pensó que era lo correcto, que su destino y su vida estaba encaminada a la venganza de su clan, sin importar que o quienes tuviera que dejar atrás. Arrancó de su pecho aquellos sentimientos, compañerismo, camaradería, amistad y amor. Todo aquello no tenia sentido en su objetivo cargado de odio y de rencor.

Pero ahora, ¿ahora qué? Nunca imaginó que sucedería después de todo. El renacimiento del clan era ya algo vano, algo que no tenia sentido en este momento. Luego de haber matado a Itachi, él sabia que todo rastro de humanidad en su persona desapareció, quedando solo minúsculos fragmentos de sus recuerdos. Su vida era una existencia vacía que vivía por vivir, aun cegada por su resentimiento y odio propio.

Encamino su vida por un sendero de sangre, sin ninguna luz que pudiera alumbrar ese camino. O quizás si la hubo, pero no quiso admitirlo. No, no _podía_admitirlo. Se auto convenció que ese rayo de fe y esperanza era algo sin sentido, que era completamente absurdo y sin importancia en el futuro que el mismo había escogido. No era quien lo iba a salvar. Naruto _no podía_salvarlo.

Entonces ¿por qué?, ¿por qué se sentía así en este momento?, ¿por qué sentía que los restos de su fragmentada alma aun seguían rompiéndose?, ¿por qué sentía tanta desolación en el pecho? ¿No se supone que todo rastro de humanidad en el desapareció?, ¿no se supone que ya era inmune a los sentimientos y emociones? No entendía, no _quería_entender. Tenía claro que los lazos que una vez lo unieron a él habían desaparecido, por lo menos por su parte. Pero ahora no sabía que pasaba. No se entendía a si mismo. ¡No entendía absolutamente nada!

¿Por qué temblaba?, ¿por qué tenia miedo?, ¿por qué sentía que estaba cayendo ahora sí a un profundo abismo lleno de oscuridad?, ¿por qué sentía tanta desesperación en ese instante?, ¿por qué sentía ese vacío que iba apoderándose de su pecho, dejándolo sin aliento, totalmente ajeno a la realidad en la que se encontraba?

No razonaba, no podía pensar con claridad, ni siquiera era capaz de hilar sus pensamientos. Lo único que podía hacer era sentir su corazón palpitar a un ritmo frenético, mientras se negaba a si mismo creer lo que sus propios ojos estaban viendo.

Temblaba.

Temblaba viendo sus manos llenas de sangre. Sangre de él…

Pánico.

Tenia pánico a lo que vendría ¿Ahora quien lo buscaría para sacarlo de su oscurid…. Y se paralizo. No podía creer lo que cruzo fugazmente por su mente. Debió haber sido un delirio momentáneo creado por la desesperación irracional que tenía. Pero a pesar de que se decía a si mismo que no había otra explicación, algo en su inconciente le gritaba que dejase de mentirse, que viera la realidad y por fin aceptara sus sentimientos, aquellos que mantuvo encerrado en lo profundo de su ser, aquellos que nunca dejo salir.

Esa voz, esa maldita voz aun retumbaba en su mente. Su último susurro, su última mirada. No podía quitar ese momento, el momento en que atravesó su pecho sin ningún miramiento, sin contemplaciones, sin sentimientos. Pero a pesar de su gélida mirada, él sonreía. Sonreía cuando retiro su puño manchado de sangre, cuando calló completamente al suelo y aun cuando lo miraba con desprecio.

Susurró.

Un susurro que lo dejo frió, que desarmo su más poderosa defensa, aterrándolo. Dos simples palabras aún taladraban en su conciencia insistiendo en meterse más si cabía. _Te amo_, sus dos últimas palabras. ¿Qué no pudo habérselas ahorrado? ¿De qué le servia decirlas en ese momento? Si solo había conseguido desestabilizarlo. ¡Sí! ¡Desestabilizarlo completamente!

Apenas y había sido un murmullo que pudo haberse confundido con el soplar del viento, pero lo había escuchado perfectamente. El lo miro de la manera mas tierna que nunca había visto, con una triste sonrisa, como si todo lo que quisiera fuese guardar la figura de Sasuke en sus recuerdos y llevárselos consigo durante toda la eternidad.

Cerró los ojos y dejo de respirar, mas su triste sonrisa no desapareció.

Dirigió una de sus temblorosas manos al rostro del rubio rozándolo mínimamente, mimándolo como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿En que momento terminó el de rodillas a su lado? No lo sabia, ni quería averiguarlo. Lo único que abarcaba sus sentidos era la figura inerte frente a el. Sintió como el calor que aun lo mantenía cálido se enfriaba rápidamente, también sintió como pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Por fin lo comprendió…

Y entonces gritó.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, como si con ese grito pudiera dejar escapar el agudo dolor que ahora se centraba en su pecho. Lloró como nunca antes. Porque no era verdad, no era verdad que había roto todo lazo con el, porque no era verdad que todo rastro de humanidad en su persona desapareció.

Todo se centraba en Naruto, sus ilusiones, sus metas, sus anhelos, sus… sentimientos, todo. Selló con él todo cuanto aquello que quiso dejar atrás, pero no pudo y tarde se daba cuenta de ello, cuando ya no podía hacer nada, cuando solo conseguía dejar salir pobremente la cruel desesperación que ahora sentía.

¿Ahora qué?

No quedaba nada, ahora si no quedaba absolutamente nada, solo un insoportable vació que iba apoderándose de el cada vez más. Desesperado, gritando y maldiciéndose a si mismo se iba dando cuenta de todo lo que quiso y lo que nunca se permitió. Cosas que ya nunca podrán ser, porque el núcleo de todo ello estaba muerto. ¡Muerto por el mismo! ¡Por un maldito cobarde que nunca quiso enfrentarse a la realidad! ¡Sí! ¡Eso era lo que era! Un cobarde, un maldito cobarde por no pelear realmente por lo que siempre había querido.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció allí, lamentándose por todo lo que el mismo provocó, ni tampoco cuando ya no tenia mas lagrimas que derramar, dejando un seco camino de dolor puro. Sus fuerzas le fallaron, y cayó sobre el rubio. El también había sufrido graves heridas durante el combate, podría sobrevivir si quería. Pero ¿quería seguir viviendo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para recordarse una y otra vez lo bastardo que es? No, realmente ya no quería nada.

Mentía

Otra vez se mentía a si mismo, sí había algo que aun quería. Dejar de sentir ese agudo dolor, dejar de existir mientras aun podía sentir el leve calor del cuerpo de Naruto y quedarse allí para siempre, aunque no este vivo, pero era lo único a lo que aferrarse.

Cerro los ojos contiendo la vacía mirada que ahora tenia, sin ninguna esperanza. Esperando que pronto dejara de respirar y por fin poder morir. Por que el sabía en lo mas profundo de su ser que lo vería otra vez. Sí, lo vería de nuevo ¡daba igual si tenia que esperar 1000 años!, pero esperaría ansioso durante todo ese tiempo, hasta que pueda estar de nuevo a su lado.

Y esa vez… esa vez… no cometería los mismos errores.

Sí, podía jurarlo en nombre de su alma, sin impórtale que tuviera que padecer durante todo ese tiempo en las entrañas del infierno.

_**O.o Fin o.O**_

* * *

Bueno chicos, este es el primer fanfic que publico en esta página. De verdad espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito.

Sé que esta historia es triste, y también que he exagerado un poco con la personalidad de los personajes, pero aún así estoy bastante satisfecha con el final que conseguí, de verdad siento que Sasuke nunca se daría cuenta de cuan importante es Naruto para él hasta que no suceda algo irremediable, pero ahí no estoy muy segura de como actuaría. Espero que no se hayan salido mucho de sus personalidades.

Ver a un Sasuke llorando y gritando me da algo de miedo, pero no sabía muy bien de como podía expresar sus confusos sentimientos (los que recién se percataba), así que no lo tomen muy raro, porque ese hombre tiene guardado tanto sufrimiento que no me sorprendería si lo hiciera.

Eso es todo por ahora, me gustaría que dejaran un review para saber si lo hago bien o me dedico a estudiar xD

Cuídense todos y mil gracias por dedicar un poquito de su tiempo para leer este fin (el saber que por lo menos una persona lo esta leyendo me hace inmensamente feliz)

Nos vemos en una siguiente historia. Bye!!

_**O.o o.O**_


End file.
